1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insert-molded product having a porous member and a method of producing the insert-molded product having the porous member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known porous members are used to intercept liquids and fires, while permitting gases to pass therethrough. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-108579 discloses a component part that has such a porous member. The above-described component part sandwiches the peripheral edge of the porous member between the two cylindrical holding members. Thus the porous member fills the midway portion of the ventilation path formed by the center holes of the holding members.
The holding members of the above-described component part are molded in advance and subsequently are combined with the porous member. Thus, an undesirably large number steps is required to produce the component part having the porous member.
The porous member conceivably could be set in a die for forming the holding member. The holding member then could be formed by insert molding with the porous member defining an insert in the molding process. The insert molding process could reduce the number of manufacturing and assembly steps. However, there is a fear that liquid resin will penetrate into pores of the porous member during the insert molding. As a result, the ventilation region of the porous member will be reduced, or the porous member may become unventable.
The present invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation. Therefore it is an object of the present invention to form a member for holding a porous member by insert molding.